Furniture used to create workstations for many years have consisted of elaborate cubicles surrounding multiple worksurfaces. The cubicles consist of freestanding furniture panels linked together in clusters of typically two to six workstations. The panels are robust and support not only worksurfaces as, for example, in the form of desks but also storage elements and utility distribution elements such as electrical and communication wiring and outlets.
In recent times, there has been a move in office environments towards more simplified workstations which are less elaborate and more cost effective. These workstations consist of table or desk-like surfaces with a minimum of integrated storage components. The use of robust panels capable of supporting a desktop surface and storage have been reduced and in lieu of such robust panels, lightweight privacy screens have been provided adjacent the desks or secured to the desk at the front edge of a table or desk. In addition, because of a decline in the amount of paper files being stored by workers, the storage requirements within the work area is changing. Personal items, notably including small portable electronic devices and small desktop accessories are typical items that require storage. Storage for filing of paper in larger amounts are typically filed in freestanding file bins or file cabinets adjacent or located under the table or desk.
The applicant has appreciated that previously known devices have the disadvantage of not providing a low-cost product or method which provides storage at the desk level for small amounts of paper files, binders and personal items and/or a low-cost privacy screen.